The Wild Party
by theshiba
Summary: There was a girl Serena, who now has a sexy boyfriend, Dan Humphrey. They now have four babies. What will happen to Caden?


It was dawn. Dan looked out the window, thinking. Serena bit her lip. How can she tell Dan that she loved him? Dan turned his head. "Serena, I can't stop thinking about you." he said. Serena was about to cry. Dan smiled and gently took her with his arms. "Serena, I miss that little laugh of yours." he said softly. Serena gave a little gasp. She hugged Dan tightly, never letting him go. "Dan, I love you." she said. Dan smiled. They embraced each other. "I love you too." Dan said, kissing her on the cheek. Serena felt relaxed now. Chuck and Blaire stumbled down the stairs. They gasped then let out a weak smile. "Serena! Dan!", they said, with nervous glances. "It's nice to see you again!" Dan turned his head sideways. Serena smiled. She stood up and pushed Chuck and Blaire to the door. "Merry Christmas!" they murmured as they walked away. "Serena, I have a present for you." Dan said.

Serena stared at Dan. He took out a box. Serena looked at it. It has words that were engraved. _To Serena, the girl who made me change my mind._ Serena looked at Dan. But he shook his head. Serena opened the box. She gasped. Inside was a ring filled with silver hearts! It said _Faith._ Serena's eyes were starting to leak. She ran towards Dan, who was still smiling. "Merry Christmas." he said. Serena kissed him on the lips. "Dan, I'm sorry." she said. Dan shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. All I care is that I have my girl right here." he said. He lifted Serena into the air.

The next day, Nate Archibald, a high school student, gazed out the window. Vanessa was walking out of the snow, gazing at him intently. "Nate, it's a long time. I was thinking if you want to go out with me." she said. She kissed Nate on the lips. In fact, Nate kissed her back! They kept on kissing until they were naked. Nate's naked body was the only thing Vanessa liked. "She kept kissing him until he was dizzy. She touched his lips then his chest. She began kissing them. Nate felt relaxed. Then, he felt himself being kicked. "Owwww!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, pulling Vanessa away from him. She was angry. She narched out of the door and waved good bye. Nate was gasping. "What the hell?" he shouted. He dressed himself and met.... Katherine.

Chuck looked at Blaire contently. She was putting lipstick on. When she came past, Chuck pulled her down on the bed. "Chuck!" she said and tried to get off. But Chuck just held on. Blaire was furious. Then she felt herself lifted in the air and was on Chuck's chest. "You love me now?" he asked. Blaire rolled her eyes. She kissed him then opened his shirt. They began kissing wildly. "I'm the bitch around here." Blaire said before she was pulled into the covers. Teo hours later, the covers were thrown open. Blaire looked at Chuck to see if he did that. Instead, it was Marcus! He gasped at the sight of them. Chuck stood up and straightened his shirt. Blaire stood up and shook her head. "Marcus, this is not what I expected." she said. M,arcus pulled away from her and punched Chuck in the face. Then, they got on each other wildly. Chuck's shirt was torn. Marcus's shirt and pants were torn. "Marcus! Chuck!" she said. She pulled Marcus away but he ran down the stairs. Blaire ran down the stairs. She shook Marcus. He turned around. "Can you not see I am leaving?" he asked in his english accent. "My love for you in no more!" Blaire shook her head. "Then show me." she said. Marcus kissed her, hugging her tightly. Chuck came down the stairs. His face was with dilike. He walked out the door.

The news was heard that Serena had babies. Dan took her to the hospital immediately. The babies were a boy and a girl. They decided to name them Caden and Amy. But two more babies came. The same boy and girl. They named them Jamie and Candice. Once the babies were born, Serena and Dan got married. It was a wonderful party. When they returned home, it felt like a new life. Their new son, Caden, was now 4 years old. Amy was 3 years old, Jamie was 2, and Candice was 2. Dan felt excited to begin a new day. The next day, Serena went for a walk with Caden. A football was thrown into the air and hit him. Serena gasped. She flipped open her cellphone and called Dan. He was in a panic. The rest of the children were sent to Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blaire. Dan got into his car and called the hospital. He drove to where Serena was standing and carried Caden's limp body into the car. Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Caden was put on a bed and wheeled over to two doors. Dan and Serena tried to follow him but was said that they couldn't They sat down. Dan was marching back and forth. Serena was crying. The doctor came out and smiled. "Who is Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey?" he asked. Dan and Serena quickly stood up. "Yes?" they asked. The doctor smiled. "Your son, Caden, will recover. He needs to take pills. Caden is really dizzy and doesn't remember what happen. Treat him with great care. He can be damaged though." he said and pushed a wheelchair in. The wheelchair had on top was Caden. He blinked at the light and looked dizzy. Dan and Serena took him in.

Nate gulped. "Katherine, it's a long time since-" he began but was interrupted. "Why did you kiss that innocent girl?" she asked. Nate opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. "Well, she was trying to help me." he said weakly. Katherine smiled. "Well, you don't need to pay me back. I kissed my stepson." she said. Nate gasped. Katherine nodded. She looked at Nate tenderly and undid his shirt. Nate felt himself being push down. They were kissing like crazy! Katherine smiled. "Mr. Sexy Back." she said and kissed him. Nate smiled. "Make sure your husband and stepson are gone." he said and pulled Katherine into the bed covers.

Dan and Serena were having a time of their life, Chuck and Blaire were mad at each other, and Nate and Katherine's lips together. What could be better?

**That was just a story about Gossip Girl. Chapter One. Chuck and Blaire are going to shout things and Derena will be together. Any mistakes or reviews, contact me.**

**manbat**


End file.
